niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
"Willy Ward"
Summary Recap Kimber is talking with Parker from the church about how sex is boring with Matt. She starts picturing her sexier, porn-self talking back to her from over in the corner of the room berating her for asking for sex advice from someone that probably doesn't even know anything. Then "sexy Kimber" remarks on how stupid the religion is to Kimber and a stereo-typical alien shows up standing beside "sexy Kimber" and "sexy Kimber" remarks on Xenon. Parker can see that Kimber is distracted by something so she gets up to leave. Kimber stops her at the door and asks her what Xenon looks like. Parker says that Kimber's not ready for that...that only certain levels of people in the church are allowed to know that. Christian and Michelle are at the park with Wilbur pushing him in the swings. They are growing closer and Michelle is loving Wilbur more each day. Christian tells Michelle that he goes in to sign the adoption papers today and asks Michelle to become his adoptive mother, but she says that she has to think about it. She asks about the biological mother and Christian says she lost her rights two years ago. In the background, we see James watching them. Then she gets on her cell phone and asks what the market is like for children's kidneys because she has two of them and that she can probably get them in about a week. Christian & Sean are in consultation with Ms. Hudson, who comes in flirting with Christian because she saw an article about him being one of Miami's most eligible bachelors and she wants him to do her breasts. Christian flirts back a little and Sean tells her that he'll be her surgeon and tries to get her to leave the office with him, but she says she wants Christian to do her breasts. Christian tells her that the article is old, because he is now happily engaged and starting a family. We can see Sean is bothered by the woman choosing Christian. Christian is in surgery doing the woman's breasts and Sean comes in saying that the woman should have the best work done, so he's there too. Christian remarks that every time Sean's ego gets a little bruised, he acts like this. Liz tells them to stop it and that the woman has two breasts; each of them can take one and go to their separate corners of the sandbox. About this time, Sean is told: "Dr. McNamara, your two o'clock is here and you should bring milk and a bowl because he is cuckoo for cocoa puffs." Sean enters his office to find Willy Ward, a ventriloquist, and he talks with and through his dummy just like it's a real person. Basically, the dummy was made into a copied image of Willy, but now Willy is getting older and he feels its ruining their reputation in getting jobs, so he wants a face lift. Sean suggests just getting a new dummy, and the dummy "lunges" across the desk toward him as Willy grabs the dummy and tells him to calm down. Sean has a flash image of himself sitting there with Christian on his lap, with Christian done up like a dummy and saying how great Christian is and that he's the better one, that Sean would be nothing without him. Sean snaps out of it and agrees to do Willy's surgery and Willy is extremely happy. Christian comes down the hall of M/T and catches up with Michelle, handing her a picture that Wilbur drew of them as a family. Michelle is completely moved and says she is going to have it framed as she heads off to finalize some more papers on Burt's estate. Christian enters his office to find Gina sitting in a chair across from his desk. She says, "Hello, Christian", and Christian remarks on her not saying, "Hello, asshole." He then remarks on her sneaking in, but she said she didn't think that he would have seen her any other way. She says that she has changed and is back in her SA meetings and even sponsoring others now. She says AIDS is the new diabetes; that with the new cocktail she doesn't even catch a cold during flu season. She says she's doing great since she sold the spa and has changed and gotten her life together. She wants to see Wilbur. Christian says he won't give him up again. Gina says that she doesn't want that; that Christian is a great father. She just wants joint custody because she feels that a child should have both mother and father. Matt is sitting out in the waiting room at M/T. Sean suggest they go to lunch, but he says that he is there to talk to Christian. Sean remarks that he's his dad too and that he can talk to him. There is a woman in the waiting room, so Matt whispers to Sean that he's having sex problems with Kimber. Sean talks a little louder than a whisper when he asks if he's having pre-mature ejaculation. Matt asks to go into his office as the woman makes a displeased expression. In Sean's office, Sean continues on asking if he's having erectile dysfunction and other technical medical terms. Matt says no and this is why he wanted to talk to Christian. Christian could tell Matt how to make Kimber hot, whereas Sean just simply talks to him like a doctor. Sean is irritated by once again coming in second to Christian, so he tells Matt how to make Kimber hot. He goes into detail about what to do to her and then finishes with saying, "That's what I always did to her.....I mean, would do to her if..." Matt has a look on his face and remarks that if that's what Sean did to her, he can't imagine the things that Kimber did with Christian. Kimber comes home and Matt is setting up a camera and lighting crew around their bed. Kimber asks what's going on. Matt has set up their own private porn session for them alone. At first Kimber is stand offish, but when she sees that Matt has gotten people she knew from her old porn days, she greets them with hugs and suddenly gets into it. They do a porn together and Kimber is totally hot for Matt and they have very rough sex. Michelle comes home to find James playing a game with Wilbur in the floor. It's chilling as we see that the game is "Operation" and James is showing Wilbur a part called a 'kidney'. Michelle picks up Wilbur and demands to know how James got in there. James remarks that the maid let her in after she simply told her that she was Auntie James. Michelle tells her to get out! James tells her to calm down and put the boy back down since she brought him a present and she wants to play with him. Michelle begs her to leave them alone. She tells James that if she ever comes near Wilbur again, she will kill her! Christian and Michelle are having dinner in a restaurant with Wilbur and Michelle tells Christian that she wants to become Wilbur's legal adoptive mother, because Wilbur has stolen her heart and she just feels this overwhelming urge to protect him. She signs the papers and as they kiss Gina storms into the restaurant acting all frantic about Wilbur, saying things like "There you are!" and "Mommy missed you so much!". She tries to take Wilbur out of the chair, but Michelle stops her and Gina starts spewing mean things and calling Michelle a tramp, slut, etc. demanding to know who she is; acting just like the old Gina we all know and hate. Christian informs Gina that Michelle is Wilbur's adoptive mother and Gina grabs the papers and tears them up. Christian tries to get Gina out of the restaurant, but Gina tears into him, saying Wilbur is all she's thought about for 3 years and can't he understand that she's his mother. Christian suggests that they talk about it and she says no, that she tried that when she came to his office the other day. The manager comes over, since Gina has started yelling, and asks if he needs to call the police and Michelle says, yes, to please do that. Gina tells Christian that she will never, ever stop fighting for her son. Sean is preparing to do the facelift on Willy Ward. Willy is holding up his hands remarking on how paler one is from the other because he rarely has the dummy off it. (Willy constantly refers to the dummy by his name, but I have forgotten it). Liz remarks, he doesn't sleep with, does he?! He says no, he's not nuts. Then he mumbles that the dummy's bed IS right by his though. Sean and Liz share a look. Willy asks where the dummy is and Sean says that he's in his office and Willy is worried that he will be stolen. Sean calms him down and they start the surgery. Toward the end of the surgery, Poppy bursts in and Sean tells her to get out. Poppy remarks that she's not in the sterile zone yet and looks over to Liz, begging her to come back to her. Poppy looks worn out and tired. Her eyes are all gray and dark underneath and her hairs a mess. At one point Liz says to her that she's the most beautiful woman she's ever kissed who didn't steal her kidney. Liz remarks on how Poppy kept trying to control her. Poppy steps forward and Sean remarks, "sterile zone", and Poppy backs up again. Poppy runs out of the room in tears. Liz tells Sean to hold her hand to help keep her from running after Poppy and getting her back. Sean tells Liz that he's sorry, he didn't know they had broken up. Liz says that its for the best. When Willy is recovering from his surgery, he wants his dummy to see his face. After Sean brings the dummy and Willy gets him all set up, the dummy remarks about Sean's work being shoddy and that he did a horrible job. Will then remarks to be nice. This truly irritates Sean and he snaps at Willy telling him to stop it, that its just a stupid doll! Willy hangs his head in shame and the dummy talks for him saying its all he has, otherwise, without him, he's just 175 pounds of nothing. Kimber is on an examining table, playing "ob/gyn doctor" with Matt, calling Matt "Dr. Schwartz". Matt has magnifying spectacles on comes out from under the sheet where he was between her legs. They get all excited in their play and Kimber tells Matt to lock the door so they can have sex, but as he goes toward the door, they hear it opening. The real Dr. Schwartz comes in and tells Matt, in a berating way, to remove the glasses. He asks Kimber a few questions about her health and then says he wants to talk to them about a (scientology term I can't remember), and tells them how aggressive sex can hurt the fetus; that the fetus can interpret it as abuse - somewhat akin to getting an abortion. Matt & Kimber swear they wouldn't hurt the baby, but the doctor stops them, saying that he knows they already engaged in rough sex, because of a porn video of them that appeared on a woman's website, and that people from the church have already seen it and this can hurt Kimber's standing in the church. The whole time the doctor talks down to Matt and treats him as though he is unimportant. Kimber quietly says that the woman was a friend and she wouldn't have done that to her, although you can see that Kimber knows she did, and is hurt. Christian and Michelle are at the park again with Wilbur. Christian looks up to see "Gina" sitting on the park bench. He heads over to her quickly and yells out, "What the hell do you think you're doing here!?" and the woman turns and we see that its not Gina. Christian tries to apologize, but the woman runs off. Michelle is worried about Christian and a little girl offers to push Wilbur and keep an eye on him and Michelle heads over to Christian. Christian is upset. He feels that they will always have to keep an eye out for Wilbur now because of Gina, and then at one point, Christian looks over to see an empty swing! In a low voice laced with panic, he goes, "Where's Wilbur?!" They find the little girl asking where Wilbur went and she says the woman took him and then the little girls asks, "Was he not supposed to go with her?". Michelle and Christian frantically call out for Wilbur. Next we see Michelle back at the house, searching drawers. Her cell phone rings and its Christian telling her everything will be okay, that he's called the police. Michelle keeps apologizing, saying its all her fault. Of course, we all know Michelle is referring to James, even as Christian tries to calm Michelle down, saying its not her fault and thinking that they are both thinking its Gina that took Wilbur. Michelle gets off the phone and continues searching drawers; at which point a voice asks if she's looking for this. Michelle looks over to see James standing there with a gun. James remarks how well Michelle child-proofed the home, that she shouldn't have expected to find a gun in a drawer. Michelle wants to know where Wilbur is. James is pure misery and grief as she tells Michelle how much she loved her and that she had a son once. She tells Michelle that his name was Jonathan and that his kidneys failed and he died because there were no children's kidneys on the waiting list. James feels in some twisted way that its what started her in her current line of business. James then goes on to say how Michelle doesn't realize the misery she feels and James says by taking Wilbur away, it would make her feel at least some of the misery that James feels now. Michelle is grief-stricken for Wilbur, as James goes on to say that its amazing, the horrible things you find that you can do when there is nothing but misery and darkness inside of you....even kill a little innocent child. She points the gun more toward Michelle and Michelle screams out no, while in tears, and cringes away, waiting for the shot. Suddenly we see James turn the gun, put it in her mouth, and kill herself. The blood splatters onto the wall and curtains and some across Michelle's face. Michelle is stunned and in shock, right as her phone rings again....she unsteadily walks over to it, and its Christian telling her that he has Wilbur and that everything will be okay and they'll be home soon. We now see Christian in his office with Wilbur playing and Gina standing in his doorway. She remarks with disgust that Wilbur doesn't even know her anymore and all he did was scream and cry and that she can't deal with that; that she can't spend years undoing what the Sutherlands did. She says she thought she wanted to be a mother up until that point because he was all she thought about for 3 years. She tells Christian that he has the parenting way inside him and she doesn't, so Wilbur's all his. She doesn't want him anymore. Christian tells her that he will be pressing charges. Gina calmly walks over to Wilbur and reaches into her purse and pulls out a red fire truck, which she hands to him. She says that he wouldn't shut up until she bought it, so she had no choice but to buy it. But then she shares some personal things with Christian. She remarks that her mother did good by her, so she has no idea why she turned out the way she did. Christian is in the break room at M/T with Sean and Michelle. Christian is telling Sean all about the blood everywhere and Michelle tells him to stop it. He apologizes. Michelle leaves the room and Sean tells Christian for Michelle and him to buy him out of the partnership. He tells him that he wants to see how he can make it on his own without him; that all he's known his whole life is who he is with Christian with him. He wants to know who he really is by himself. He tells him that he put the house up for sale and that Julia agreed with him on it. He tells Christian that he's always been in awe of him. Christian tells him that he always felt the same way about him. Sean says there are some other towns that are probably in need of a good plastic surgeon. Sean gets up and walks out of the break room as Christian just sits there. Michelle is walking out to her car. She gets in and jumps, as we are reminded of a scene when she once discovered James in the passenger seat....although this time, its Escobar Gallardo with badly burned skin on his hands and his face reconstruction healing. He looks somewhat 'frankensteinish'. Michelle asks who he is and he can't believe that she doesn't know him. He explains that he's Escobar Gallardo that James worked for him......and that now Michelle will take her place, as he reveals a gun he's holding underneath a newspaper. He waves it toward her and says, "Please drive". Music Guide